1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to communicating with nodes of a closed subscriber group (CSG).
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
To supplement conventional base stations, additional base stations can be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile devices. For example, wireless relay stations and low power base stations (e.g., which can be commonly referred to as access point base stations, Home NodeBs or Home evolved NodeBs (H(e)NB), femto access points, femtocells, picocells, microcells, etc.) can be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, in-building or other specific geographic coverage, and/or the like. In some configurations, such low power base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via broadband connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL) router, cable or other modem, etc.). Some H(e)NBs provide closed subscriber group (CSG) access that restricts access to certain devices or related users that are members of the CSG. Currently, a device can be provisioned on a CSG using one or more out-of-band procedures, meaning procedures that occur regardless of a connection between the device and one or more nodes of the CSG (e.g., manually adding the device to a member list at a node of the CSG, manually adding the CSG H(e)NB to a list of access points accessible by the device, etc.). The device can subsequently communicate with, reselect to, etc., H(e)NBs in the CSG.